1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bottle opener for opening bottle of wine with cork and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional bottle of wine was stored with cork. While drinking, someone used a bottle opener to pull the cork out. The traditional bottle opener usually comprises a screw. While used, the screw is rotated into the cork, then pulled out with the cork by additional apparatus such as lever. This bottle opener requires too much time and energy.
Patent application WO 2005/023696A1 discloses a bottle opener including a screw mounted on a carrier, wherein the carrier was deposited on a frame. The carrier can move forward and backward along the longitudinal direction and rotates around the central line. A control nut is rotatably mounted on the frame with a inner cavity therethrough matched with the screw. An actuator means operatively connected to the carrier for reciprocate in order to urge the screw in the inner cavity. A first restraint means is provided to control the rotary movement of the screw and a second restraint means was provided to control the rotation of the control nut. A latch means is provided to releasably latch the control nut to the frame to restrain relative movement in the longitudinal axis of the screw. A detent and a recess are separately provided on the first and second restraint means to limit the rotation of the bottle opener.
The above-mentioned bottle opener can extract cork from bottle quickly and easily. However, this type of bottle opener was provided with complicated structure. If the power received on the restraint means and the latch means are not proper, failure may result.